Te Dominar
(1.01) |artist = Daya Luz |year = 2016 |dlc = April 27, 2017 (NOW) June 8, 2017 ( ) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |dg = / / |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |mode = Trio |nogm = 3 |pc = / / |gc = / / |lc = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |kcal = |pictos = 92 |audio = |perf = Kenj'y Keass (P1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84G0cHKQ_6o Scarlett Avedikian (P2) Théophile Bensusan (P3) |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouchehttps://instagram.com/p/BKqdZc1BeR6/ }}"Te Dominar" by Daya Luz is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a trio; the lead dancer is a woman and the back-up dancers are men. P2 P2 has short black hair in a small bun and wears a red and black low cut leotard with a black skirt on the back, a golden necklace, and black heels. P1 and P3 P1 and P3 both have black hair and wear black shirts, red pants, and black sneakers. P1's sleeves are very short and his shoes have white buckles. P3 wears a black and yellow cap, has a black beard, his sleeves are elbow length, and his shoes have grey straps. TeDominar Coach 1.png|P1 TeDominar Coach 2.png|P2 TeDominar Coach 3.png|P3 Background The background is a stage, a concept that resembles Junto a Ti and the On-Stage routines. The stage is dark grey with small black speakers. The walls are lavender with two rectangular lights and a large circular light. The rectangular lights are mainly black, having some pink and purple streaks inside of them, and some white lights surrounding them. The circular light flashes a bright white and features an equalizer around it. The stage turns purple and the black speakers turn light yellow. The circle turns black with purple lines frantically running in an outward direction, as are the blue lights of the same shape in the rectangular panels. The smaller lights shine over the performing trio. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: *'P1 and P3:' Slowly throw your arms up. (akin to Born This Way) *'P2: '''Slowly throw your arms up while bouncing them. '''Gold Moves 2 and 3': Slowly lower your hands. P2 does this while shaking her fingers. TeDominarGM1.png|Gold Move 1 1ghp32.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game TeDominarGM2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 TeDominarGM.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Trivia General *This song's official release date was on August 28, 2016. This is also the same day that its preview was revealed. *This is the fourth Portuguese-language song in Just Dance, after Mas Que Nada, Dançando, and Hangover (BaBaBa). It is followed by Bang and Carnaval Boom. *This song, along with Run the Night, were missing in the playlist during the original release of the game. **On June 8, both songs were added in a patch update. *The title translates to "Dominate You" in English Routine *Daya Luz had a visit in Ubisoft Paris during the routine's shooting.File:Daya Luz no Just Dance 2017 *This choreography is used in the music video of the song, where Diegho San appears among the dancers. The original gameplay is displayed behind Daya and her backup dancers. *The cheering crowd is recycled from the On-Stage Mode on . *In 7th-generation consoles and Xbox One versions of , the crowd sound effects abruptly cut off about 30 seconds into the song, leaving only the audio of the song itself for the rest of the routine. Gallery Game Files Tedominar.png|''Te Dominar'' Tedominar_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Tedominar cover albumbkg.png| album background Tedominar_banner_bkg_47.png| menu banner tedominar map bkg.png| map background tedominar cover@2x.jpg| cover Tedominar cover 1024.png| cover TeDominarP2Ava.png|P2's avatar 200588.png|P2's golden avatar 300588.png|P2's diamond avatar TeDominarPictograms.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots tedominar menu.png|''Te Dominar'' on the menu tedominar load.png| loading screen tedominar coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Te Dominar-e.png|Proof of the song not being a VIP on Others TeDominarBTS.jpg|Behind the scenes TeDominarBTS2.jpg|Behind the scenes 2 Te.png|Concept art JustDance_LQBG03.jpg|Concept art 2 Videos Official Music Video DAYA TE DOMINAR Teasers Te Dominar - Gameplay Teaser (US) Daya Luz - Te Dominar Just Dance 2017 Official Gameplay preview Gameplays Just Dance 2017 Te Dominar Te Dominar - Daya Luz Just Dance 2017 Xbox 360|7th Gen Te Dominar - Just Dance Now Te Dominar - Just Dance 2018 Тe Dominar - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:Te Dominar fr:Te Dominar pt-br:Te Dominar tr:Te Dominar Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Portuguese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Kenj'y Keass Category:Scarlett Avedikian Category:Théophile Bensusan Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited